On the Beach Repost, change of Rating
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Description: From Just Kiss Her community: Spice Prompt: honestlysweet wrote: "After seeing Jess in her bikini, Becker can't help himself. He leads her to a secluded part of the beach and…Brownie points if Jess is oblivious to Becker's intentions as he leads her away."


TITLE: On the Beach Repost/change of rating

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen/nearly adult

Spoilers: series 4 and 5

Description: From Just Kiss Her community: Spice Prompt: honestlysweet wrote: "After seeing Jess in her bikini, Becker can't help himself. He leads her to a secluded part of the beach and"… "Brownie points if Jess is oblivious to Becker's intentions as he leads her away."

Author Notes: This was originally written for a spice post which meant it was very naughty and sexy. I've edited the explicit stuff out, and re-posted it to abide by the rules of this fiction site. This is a short one-shot.

On the Beach

Jess talked Becker into spending their day off together. She suggested a day at the beach. They walked all over in the hot sun, until Jess found a spot she liked. It was a good spot, they were alone, and the area was secluded.

Then Jess took off her cover-up, and Becker was hit by a tiny pink bikini with polka dots in all colors.

Jess laid out the beach towels and spread the blanket for the food. As Becker plopped down the coolers holding the food, he kept an eye on her figure. He knew she was pretty, gorgeous actually, but now, damn, she was sexy.

Jess seemed oblivious to the thoughts going on in Becker's head. She had that cheerful smile on her face. Becker tried to get a grip. He tried to focus on her face as opposed to...other areas.

She then went down to the water's edge to look for sea shells. She tripped, and landed on all fours, in the water.

Becker immediately turned away, trying to think of anything not sexy: flannel pajamas, Therocephalians, Lester. It wasn't working.

He finally decided that he needed a cold drink and went to get a beer from the cooler. Unfortunately, Jess had the same idea, and she was there, kneeling. Becker had a VERY nice few of her bikini top.

He counted to ten. He did jumping jacks, which made Jess very confused. It was so hot, and he was exercising?

Finally, she moved away and he went for the beer. He sat down on the blanket, away from Jess and her sweet scent, even in this heat.

Jess came over, and asked him to put tanning lotion on her back. He smiled and agreed, of course, he couldn't say no. As he rubbed the lotion on her, he had decided that she was trying to kill him.

Her skin was soft, and warm. Touching her was literally driving him insane. He thought about things he didn't like: prunes, dents on his truck, reality TV. Then, he reached his limits as Jess, while he rubbed in the lotion, began to moan.

That was it. Even a soldier had his limits, and a good soldier knew when to face facts and surrender. He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"What's going on Becker?" she asked.

Becker said nothing.

"Are you Ok?"

"Fine." He realized that he was abrupt and a little rough, and he relaxed the hold he had on her. "Sorry, I just...uh...need to do something, show you something."

He had no idea where they were going. As fate would have it, there were some huge rocks toward the end of the beach, rocks that would shield them from sight.

"Ooh, its cozy here," she said as he led her into the crop of rocks.

Suddenly, Becker was all over her. He kissed her, hard and desperate.

"Oh, Becker," she said through gasps of air.

"God, Jess. I need you."

Jess' eyes grew big as understanding donned on her. "You mean...Here? Now?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him. He was looking for permission. She'd dreamed of him and her...you know... but on a public beach? It wasn't actually, very public. No one would ever know, and God he was gorgeous. He wanted her and she wanted him. It suddenly hit her, why the hell not?

"OK, yes, yes, please," she finally answered.

She ran into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and they kissed, feverishly. He plopped down into the sand, taking her with him.

Several screams later they lay out of breath, tangled together, smiling.

"I'm sorry...I ambushed you," he said finally.

Jess lay gasping for breath, but very happy. "Don't you dare apologize. That was beautiful. If a bit…frenzied."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Like I said, sorry."

She caressed his cheek. "Like I said, don't apologize."

"So we're good?"

She laughed. "Yes, very good. At least I am. You?"

He smiled as he reached up to take her hand from his cheek. He held it, rubbing gently. "I'm perfect."

She smiled, bending her head to rest on his chest. "Good."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime, soon."

"Oh, definitely," she said cheekily. "Maybe indoors, next time."

He laughed. "Sounds good. It's up to you though."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Jess. If you keep dressing so irresistibly, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Oh, so you ravishing me on the beach is my fault?"

"Yep."

She giggled. "Sorry, Becker, but I have no intention of dressing any differently."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess we're in trouble."

She smiled. "Yep."

"Good," he said with a smirk.

She shook her head, laughing.

The End


End file.
